


Снаружи

by CoffeeBee



Category: Pan (2015)
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 12:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6195016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeBee/pseuds/CoffeeBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лилия постоянно говорит: подростки эмоционально нестабильны, и, может быть, поэтому Питер «такой сложный» в последнее время. Так уж вышло, что она не знает всей правды. Никто не знает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Снаружи

Огненно-красный шар нэверлэндского солнца стремительно катится к горизонту. Сквозь пушистые, залитые закатным светом облака проглядывают уже первые звезды. 

Питер сидит на самом краешке обрыва над океаном и глядит вдаль. 

Всего в паре десятков ярдов за его спиной аборигены и потерянные мальчишки празднуют новую победу, а сам он, пожалуй, впервые за долгое время не желает присоединяться к веселью.

Лилия говорит: его отчужденность и переменчивое настроение от того, что Питер взрослеет. 

Питер станет взрослым. 

К такому выводу приходят старейшины, чудом спасшиеся пять лет назад, когда Черная Борода напал на их племя. Они уверяют, что Питер, как и его отец, как и любые другие эльфы с феями, достигнет определенного возраста зрелости, а потом уже перестанет меняться. Лилия постоянно говорит: подростки эмоционально нестабильны, и, может быть, поэтому Питер «такой сложный» в последнее время. Так уж вышло, что она не знает всей правды. Никто не знает.

Питер действительно меняется, с этим трудно поспорить, но его подавленное состояние со взрослением никак не связано. По крайней мере не напрямую.

Услышав шорох травы за спиной, Питер даже не оборачивается. Он отлично знает, кто мог покинуть веселое празднование, чтобы составить ему компанию и замучить дурацкими расспросами.

– Всё в порядке, Питер? – голос Крюка полон искреннего беспокойства.

– Да. Нормально, – лгать Питеру гораздо проще не оборачиваясь, вот только Крюк не дает ему возможности спрятаться, опускается на землю рядом. Несколько лет назад он ни за что не стал бы сидеть на краю пропасти и уж точно не чувствовал бы себя при этом естественно и расслабленно. Теперь он не боится. 

Даже если упадет, Питер поймает.

– Не ври мне, пацан.

– Я вру время от времени, это называется – быть взрослым, – усмехается Питер, цитируя фразу, сказанную когда-то самим Крюком. Словно бы передразнивает. А потом заставляет себя взглянуть на Крюка, чтобы не пропустить реакцию. Тот усмехается в ответ.

– Ну, пусть так, – он поправляет съехавшую на лоб шляпу. – Только когда я вру, ты мне веришь, а я вот тебе – ни на грош. У тебя на лице всё написано.

– И что же на нём написано? – Питер упрямо поджимает губы.

– Что у тебя всё как угодно, только не нормально, – Крюк устраивается поудобнее и командует: – Выкладывай.

Несколько секунд Питер раздумывает над тем, стоит ли отвечать, а после, набрав побольше воздуха в легкие, словно перед погружением под воду, на одном дыхании выдает:

– Мне кажется, я чувствую что-то, чего не должен чувствовать.

И тут же отвернувшись, замирает. Может, зря он решил разоткровенничаться? Крюк ничего не отвечает, и это сбивает с толку. Обычно его силком не заткнуть, а сегодня…

– У тебя такое бывает? – спрашивает Питер наконец, чтобы нарушить неловкую тишину.

– Не-а. Глупости какие! – совершенно безэмоционально отмахивается Крюк. Питера его реакция отрезвляет словно пощечина. И в самом деле, чего он ждал от этого оболтуса?

– Так и знал, что зря я... – Питер, не закончив свою мысль, вскакивает на ноги и направляется прочь от обрыва к джунглям. Ему не впервой убегать от серьезных разговоров с Крюком, хотя тот и догоняет его всякий раз.

– Эй-эй-эй, стой! – раздается за спиной, но Питер упрямо шагает всё глубже в лабиринты запутанных, поросших экзотическими растениями троп.

– Господи, да с тобой же невозможно нормально поговорить, – цедит Питер сквозь зубы. Не для того чтобы Крюк его услышал. Просто чтобы выпустить пар.

– Питер! – горячая ладонь обхватывает запястье, заставляя остановиться. – Послушай меня.

Питер не вырывается, не предпринимает даже ни единой попытки, однако и к Крюку не оборачивается. Сам понимает, насколько его выходка глупая и детская, но ничего не может с собой поделать. Если обернется и встретится взглядом – считай попался. Выслушает все до последнего слова, или – ох, только бы не это! – снова вспылит.

– Не дуйся, – мягко произносит Крюк за его спиной, чуть ослабляя хватку. – Я вовсе не хотел тебя обидеть.

Питер слышит глубокий вздох. Он всё ещё стоит спиной к Крюку, но абсолютно уверен – тот сейчас склонил голову, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, и длинная светлая челка падает ему на глаза.

– Питер, я знаю тебя уже достаточно долго, чтобы быть уверенным: есть множество вещей, которые вроде как не должны происходить с нормальными людьми, но происходят с тобой. И это не плохо, это хорошо. В конце концов, для нормальных людей летать, знаешь ли, тоже не совсем естественно.

Ладонь Крюка аккуратно освобождает запястье Питера и тут же мягко опускается на его затылок, взлохмачивая отросшие темные кудряшки. Питер вздрагивает всем телом, но не отстраняется. Сердце его бьется в груди загнанной птицей, и Питер бесконечно рад, что Крюк отпустил его руку, а значит, не может почувствовать взбесившийся пульс.

– Я влюбился, – выдает Питер наконец-то, по-прежнему смотря перед собой. Он ожидал, что признаться вслух будет сложно, неловко и стыдно. Но стоит словам сорваться с губ, раствориться в теплом вечернем воздухе, как Питера неожиданно накрывает волной спокойствия.

– Серьёзно? И это твоя беда? – Крюк смеется, отступая на шаг назад, и Питеру, наверное, стоит обидеться, но он просто не может. Он даже рад такой резкой смене настроения, слишком уж наэлектризовался воздух вокруг. Питер, разворачиваясь лицом к Крюку, усмехается тоже.

– Ну, пацан, умеешь же ты драматизировать! – не унимается Крюк. – Чего тут ненормального-то? Тебе сейчас лет восемнадцать-девятнадцать…

– Семнадцать, – поправляет его Питер с улыбкой.

– Ну, семнадцать. Неважно. В этом возрасте влюбляться положено, поверь моему авторитетному мнению, – Крюк дружески хлопает его по плечу и подмигивает в своей привычной манере. А потом в какой-то момент Питер понимает, что ладонь Крюка, тяжелая и теплая даже сквозь рубашку, уже просто расслабленно лежит у него на плече. Так они и стоят посреди окрашенных закатным солнцем джунглей. Питер знает, дальше ждать нельзя.

– Положено, наверное, – неуверенно тянет он в ответ, а затем, набравшись смелости, добавляет: – В девочек. А в мальчиков?..

На несколько секунд повисает неловкая, напряженная тишина. Питер готов провалиться под землю от жгучего стыда, если Крюк не скажет хоть что-нибудь прямо сейчас. И тот говорит, чуть крепче сжимая ладонью плечо Питера:

– Мы ведь всё равно, скорее, влюбляемся в то, что внутри, чем в то, что снаружи.

– Не совсем, – отзывается Питер, не поднимая глаз.

– М? – Крюк подается вперед, внимательно смотрит на него, словно пытаясь разгадать, что у Питера на уме. И, видимо, считая, что томить Крюка не стоит, Питер отвечает на невысказанный вопрос сам.

– Ты и снаружи ничего, – выдыхает он чуть слышно, наконец поднимая взгляд.

– О…

Крюк снова ничего не говорит, но и расстроенным не выглядит. Скорее… удивленным? Он, кажется, даже улыбается и не отстраняется, когда Питер аккуратно берет его ладонь в свою. Только сжимает руку в ответ чуть крепче.

Огненно-красный шар нэверлэндского солнца стремительно катится к горизонту. Сквозь пушистые, залитые закатным светом облака проглядывают уже первые звезды. 

Питер сидит на самом краешке обрыва над океаном и глядит вдаль. 

Уже не один.


End file.
